User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 22
Coming Home Hello, Its me, ShockTrooper. Excuse me for my abscense, I was busy cleaning out my home for our move from Texas to South Carolina because of our retarded economy. I saw your M-Detachment article and I want to somehow help you with, like adding NCOs or instructors to the unit, as to repay for going AWOL. I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger RE: RE: Coming Home Well, I saw in your in Support Detachment that you can use some guys in your intelligence unit (or training unit, if you have room) and I think 3 of my S-IIIs can help. SPARTAN-G204: Natural Leader with unbreakable loyalty towards the UNSC and has acceptable combat skills and intelligence gathering skills.(Excuse, my language) Genuine Asshole who only cares for himself, the UNSC, his teammates, and no else. SPARTAN-G208: Heavy Weapons Guy with skills in scouting and recon (Don't ask how that works). The Joker of the Group SPARTAN-G205: Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist, but I'm not sure if you put her in intel or training. Tough and is very caring. What do you think? I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger Advertisers? Re: 8th Irish Sure, may I make some of the main Chars for it? Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} Hehe. I mean, the Characters for the Galactic Era. :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 16:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) HPA Would be alright if I encorperated my HPA Agent into the Galactic Era? Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 10:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yup. Can he be added? Cheka: The red terror ☭ 12:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Bastion Hi there Relentless! I'm trying to create an article on a planet called Bastion- but you have a redirect page to Bastion of the Precursors. I thought it would be more polite to ask your permission on the matter- can I use the redirect page for my article? Thank you. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 23:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Your Opinion? As a novice user in this world, I have made my contribution under the title A Simple Objective. I have recieved a piece of positive feedback, but I don't think it has found it's way into the spotlight. How do I get more views without the shameless cross-promotion that you have just read? -AHaloSniper Era template Would you be able to help me with an era template? It would be a great help- I've been trying to get it working for weeks with no luck. Bastion Thanks Relentless. Sorry it took so long to respond, but i am out of the country for a while. If you wouldn't mind, we could have a disambiguation page called Bastion, that would resolve the conflict between the Bastion (of the Precursors) and Bastion (Planet). If not don't worry, I'll just name it Bastion (Planet) anyway. Whatever you decide, I probably won't be able to respond until August. And thanks! -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] ''And listening...'' 06:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. My computer messed up and wouldn't transmit any of my messages, so I signed out and will try to talk again later tonight. Mass Effect? Hello RelentlessRecusant, I am Kamikaz, the administrator of the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki. If you are a fan of or know of Mass Effect maybe you would like to help contribute some articles to the site. Think about it.--Kamikaz 02:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Vandal Fail UNSC The Ranger Corps Do to some issues regarding conflicts between fanon universes, I've decided to back away from your own UNSC Ranger Corps; I'll be making a different Ranger Corps dedicated to my personal universe. Don't get me wrong on this; you're a phenomenal writer, but we each have our own separate universes. P.S. Because of numerous requests made, I've opted on add Ajax and Sgt. Johnson to the owner list; I'm relatively certain they'll work with you co-operatively. Weapons? Sure. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 15:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, they are good concepts, but I'll help you improve them. For the sniper rifle, do you want me to write it? Also, would you like me to draw up some ammunition, a special forces pistol, a light machine gun and a special forces designed grenade for the Myrmidons? =] -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Mebee Weapons I already have some drafted for you, including a sniper rifle. I want it to be a surprise, though. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) XBL Ralph-G299 Well until I hear frim him i guess were working on it look at my talk page that should probably explain a lot.--Matt xMan 07:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Knave Deadliest Warrior! I know Ajax has been parading his SPARTANs around, so I decided to set up a challenge between both 4th Gen. Spartan programs, as well as both navies. Here are the pages: Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Ajax 013 v RelentlessRecusant/SPARTA Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Ajax 013 v RelentlessRecusant/Naval Warfare I'm sure yours can win! =) -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 18:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check the history of this edit). Deadliest Warrior Hey RR, you need to reply to this challenge. I wanted you to try and stop Ajax being so egotistical about his articles, I was hoping your forces would defeat his. If you don't respond though, it will have to be declared a win by default. You could always ask somebody else take over the role of challenger. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 19:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :